


What You Want

by beet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Mixed Media, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beet/pseuds/beet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's for Kink Bingo 2009, so it's kinky. Watersports and collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Oxoniensis for the gorgeous caps. Brushes from Crumblingwalls, Stephanie Shimerdla (brushes.obsidiandawn.com), and Nela Dunato (inobscuro.com).


End file.
